The War of the Elementalists
by Magickus
Summary: Based loosley on a book I read a few years back. Has several new editions to it's plot by me. I wrote first as a sequel to Abarat, Days of Magic, Nights of War, but it has since then grown to something wholly different than expected. I hope you all enjoy.


The War of the Elementalists

_**Prologue**_

In a world of magic, power, and forces that are beyond comprehension, there live those with the powers to control them. These people are called Elementalists, they control the five basic elements that make up the world air, water, fire, earth, light, and shadow, with people this powerful there are going to be problems. One such problem was rather large and started with the death of the Great Hero, Lestare, who was said to deliver the world from the Shadow Elementalists. The two rulers of the Winter and Spring kingdoms betrayed him. This was known as the beginning of the end of the world, the, War of the Elementalists.

Land was divided between the Elementalists who lived on each island. Those who controlled air, lived on Sylphus, while those who controlled thunder lived on Thundara. Earth Elementalists lived on Gaia; also know as the Kingdom of Never-Ending Spring. Those with the power of Fire lived on Magmar and those who controlled ice or water lived on Freezia, the Kingdom of Frozen Hearted Winter. The last two elements, light and shadow, were once represented by the continent of Ravenheart. The two elements existed in harmony, until the Shadow King attacked the Land of the Light and drove out the Light Bringers. Lestare was from Slyphus, Magis from Freezia, and

Narcissa from Gaia. The three were friends while they ruled, but when Lestare's kingdom fell to the Darkness, Magis and Narcissa abandoned him.

Chapter One: The Darkness Falls It was Longnight in the Kingdom of Freezia, and all were enjoying themselves at the biggest party of the year, The Festival of Dreams. The only person not having a good time was the self-proclaimed, King of Winter, Lord of Magick, and Aethyr, Magis. He was worried about the state of affairs in the kingdom, because the Dark Elementalists had demanded the immediate surrender of the Winter Kingdom. The Dark Hand army was already marching to the capital, Lelianon; if he did not surrender the army would take the capital by force. Lost in his thoughts, Magis did not hear the door open, nor did he hear the small footsteps padding softly towards him. He jerked his head up as he felt the slightest tug at the hem of robes. Looking down he saw a small messenger demon peering up at him intently. "Shall I recite the message Sire?" asked the demon. "Yes" Magis replied. The demon's eye rolled into the back of his head, as the message forced it's way out of his mind. The voice coming from his mouth was not his own "Magis! The Frost Giant you sent to the village of Kull has been slain! I require your assistance here immediately" As the voice faded, the demon glanced up at his master " The recorded message was from Narcissa, Queen of the Kingdom of Spring, Mistress of Gaia….". "Yes, I know who the message was from you dolt, now remove yourself form my study lest I am forced to undo your Binding" As Magis said this he turned to a large glass case. Inside the case, was a large leather bound book with no title. The book had been handed down from generation to generation in his family and only those with blood related to theirs could read the book. He took the book from the case and smiled as he did so, then disappeared into the night. Chapter Two: The Beginning of the End 

He was dressed from head to toe in thick furs and his face was completely covered, still able to see. Lestare had arrived at the village a while ago just wanting a place to stay but then didn't expect to meet a Frost Giant causing havoc to the village. "Finally you came Magis. I thought I would have to handle this traitor of a village all on my own. Though that isn't a problem, so what was your plan on this?" Narcissa asked. "It takes time, now what is the report on this fight?" Magis asked.

"So you're the scum that's been doing this." A person said as the crowd stood right behind him. "What gives you the right to destroy our homes and village!" They yelled. "I have every right to destroy a village of traitors, you have betrayed Freezia so this is your rightful punishment."Magis said, he started to chant words from his book and the ground started shaking. Four huge walls of ice surrounded the crowd. "Handle these people will you?' Magis asked Narcissa. He walked towards the town looking around.

Everything was ruined and random items were scattered across the path. "Magis what have you done!" a voice came from behind. It was Lestare, he was carrying a broad long sword. "I am doing what is best. So how have you been my dear friend?" Magis asked. "Forget the talk and fight me. I have seen the things you two have done during my disappearance and have decided to rid the world of you both before you cause anymore trouble." Lestare said as he sent a gust of wind the at Magis. Magis started chanting again as he fired spikes of ice at him.

_I wonder what could be taking Narcissa so long, _thought Magis as he continually fired large spikes of ice at Lestare, _She's usually quick to destroy her prey……_As he thought this, Narcissa was, in fact, in the greatest danger of her life. The walls of ice around the angry villages were melting, due to the massive loss of power maintaining them. _Magis must be in deep, or he wouldn't have let this magick go…_, Narcissa was beginning to worry, if Magis did not renew this wall she would have to get herself to safety. The only other choice that occurred to here was to kill all the villagers while they were momentarily trapped. She was torn. Torn between what she knew would happen if she allowed the barrier to fail and torn between what she knew was the right thing to do.

And then she knew what she had to do, she had to stop Magis.

**_Chapter Three: The End of Magis_**

Narcissa looked at the barrier and said a single word of command. The barrier began to fall much more rapidly and already some villagers were climbing out, but she didn't have time to watch them. She turned and raced towards the center of the village where she had seen Magis go. She heard voices and the numerous _swooshes_ that could be heard when Magis fired his larger ice needles. Then she heard it, the sound that doomed an entire world, the scream of Lestare. How she knew it was she would never know, but just as she rounded the corner a gruesome scene greeted her eyes. Lestare kneeled before Magis. From her viewpoint it looked as though he was kneeling before a master of his, but Narcissa knew better.

She approached Lestare cautiously, and was careful not to make an aggressive gestures that would make Magis think she was betraying him. Lestare was still kneeling, but as she looked at his chest she noticed the long, thin icicle sticking out of his chest. He had been dead long before she made it. His body was already freezing ,soon this would be his grave. The tears that welled up in her eyes quickly froze before they reached the ground. Suddenly, she heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up at Magis, the man who had destroyed an entire village and killed their childhood friend.

Rage, such as she had never felt before, welled up inside of her. It seemed as if her innards were on fire. She slowly stood up and faced Magis, who was now staring her smugly in the eyes. She screamed, and ran at him. Pushing all of the power she could find within her and some she had not known she had, she pointed at Magi and let it go. It flew at him, a great arrow of justice. Before he could even react the arrow hit him square in the chest, killing him instantly. Narcissa grimaced slightly then fell into the snow dead. She had used all of her power to break through Magis' shields and it had cost her. It had cost her, her very own life.

_**Epilogue**_

When Lestare's life ended, so ended all hope of Light ever returning to a scarred world. Though all was not lost, with the death of King of Winter, Magis, who was feared by the world for his incredible power. The ice of Freezia melted and some hidden Light blossomed in that land. When Narcissa sacrificed herself to do this her nation, her own personal light returned to her land and began a new life there. So as the world turns and Light and Shadow continue in an ever lasting war against one, we must always remember that life finds a way.


End file.
